Dreams
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Of all that i owned, or all that i could command, i could never command your heart. There's nothing much i want to say, its just like waking from a dream and realize everything for what it is...Goodbye, Allen. Rhode / Allen Slight Kanda/Allen


**Title:** Dreams

**Author:** Alexis Sacrifar

**Pairing:** Rhode/Allen

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:** I do not ever own Dgrayman. And i wouldn't want to, else i'd butcher off the Earl and i'd know every single outcome. Nuuu.

**A.N:** Why i wrote this?? Simple. Because... i was re-reading my old reviews and reading how someone liked Rhode Allen centric stories... and just decided to write one. That's why your reviews are always so important, get it??

Where was he? Allen looked around him. A dream. He clearly knew that this was a dream, but with what, painful sense of familiarity. Had he been here before? There was nothing around him, only a never ending darkness - he couldn't see. It would seem that he was standing on water, occasionally he would glimpse a ripple of light spreading out around him when he moved, liquid, yet the ground was cool and dry to his feet, solid like stone. There was no sense of danger, thus Allen remained where he was, relaxed and waiting. All he wanted to know, was why this place was so familiar to him, yet so strange.

_"Allen...Allen...Allen-kun..."_

The voice called softly, from all directions, strangely distant and hollow. He couldn't figure out where it came from. A gentle breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair, and at the same time, he felt a presence materialize out of the darkness, and turned. A female figure stood behind him, spiky hair moving slightly in the wind. She was just like how he last remembered her, he thought, as she stood there leisurely, a smile gracing her lips playfully, as she studied him through violet eyes.

"Allen." His name was spoken like a caress, a whisper. He said nothing, remaining silent.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, Allen-kun," Rhode walked slowly towards him, all with a feline grace, a predator? But no, Allen sensed no danger, despite the crosses on her forehead that distinguished her out to be a Noah. Cool fingers touched his cheeks, tracing his jawline, the other hand grasping onto his shirt. Still, he said nothing as he stared into mysterious purple pools. "What's wrong, Allen?" Her voice, a playful whisper next to his ear.

"Where am i?" His voice sounded colder than he intended it to be, not to an innocent child who was dead because of the Earl's crazy, twisted desires. She should have been innocent, was, he knew.

"My dream." Rhode sounded smug, happy to have Allen in her dimension, as she continued to trace cold fingertips across his skin. "Something wrong?"

"Aren't you dead?" It seemed more like a statement than a question.

"You don't seem happy to see me," Rhode pouted and leant back from him. His eyes was on hers, an intense grey. Pretty eyes, framed with silver lashes. So pretty he was, she marveled, like a doll. So unreal, but Allen kun was real. "Well, i am dead - i just came to say goodbye."

"Why me?" The only thing that changed about Allen kun was probably his face - it was utterly emotionless, as if he didn't care, wasn't affected by a single thing that happened outside around him. Just a stoic, blank look, not even anger could mar those beautiful features. She remembered how blood had splashed across his face, and he didn't even blink or twitch, and just watched on cooly, as he did now, looking at her.

"Because i love you." He didn't seem taken aback by the statement. "I have always loved you, you know." She let go of him and pranced about him, much like a child. Allen watched her quietly, unmoving, unquestioningly. "But i don't suppose you know that. I suppose you hate me, for all that i have done." Rhode stopped before him, eyes thoughtful. "But since we were never meant to be together, it wouldn't matter anyway." She hugged him, and his arms came up around her, as Allen had sensed bitterness in her tone. _Poor child. _

"You know, he never did approve of me doing this, or Tyki. But i don't really care, and now they're dead. A Noah and an exorcist - what would the others say? It is forbidden, at all costs." She snuggled against him, savoring the warmth. "All along. But you never could be mine, Allen kun. That was the thing that i didn't like about it - that's why i did all those thing to you - out of spite. This is my dimension, Allen kun. Everything here belongs to me. The darkness, the light, they have to listen to me." She stretched out a hand, darkness gathering about her fingertips, intensifying and slowly formed into an orb of light, with globules of darkness slowly spiraling within it. "See? I command everything, i shape everything - i'm the creator here, yet..." The orb changed its shape, slowly shaping itself into the shape of a doll. Allen stared at the rag doll, at its familiar curse seal on its eye, on the heart pinned to its front, pierced with silver pins. "No matter what i do, i cannot shape your heart to like me, or even command you to like me. Once and once again, but no." The allen doll disappeared in smoke, and she clenched her hand into a fist. "It was only a dream," she whispered, voice laced with contempt. "Because, you are not a dream - you're real."

"Noahs. We belong no where - no where to go even after we died. And such is our fate, living with hate and anguish all our lives, but at least its over now." She turned around to face him, and Allen found himself looking into ancient eyes that witnessed history itself, of such wisdom that far surpassed the child of what Rhode was portrayed to be. "All the time i've lived, it was without reason and i was 'non-existant', until you showed up. Now that my existence has ended, there's not much reason to... well." She shrugged.

"I have to go now, Allen kun. It was nice seeing you for the last time. I just wanted you to know that i loved you, even if you don't." Reaching up, she drew the silver cross necklace she always wore around her neck over her head, and put it into Allen's hand, closing his fingers around the necklace. "Don't forget me, Allen kun. I'll always ... remember you." She smiled softly, sadly, and let go of Allen.

Nothing prepared her for what came next - she felt Allen's arms pull her to him, and then, the next thing she knew, his lips was crushing against hers. Her eyes widened slightly, before she closed them, succumbing to his kiss. Softly, sweetly. When Allen finally let go of her, his face was still stoic, passive, but his eyes was full of sorrow. Rhode stepped back, lashes lowered, before looking up at him one last time, smiling, truly.

"Thank you, Allen kun." Her voice was overflowing with emotion - gratitude, love... and regret? "Its time to wake up now."

--

Allen snapped his eyes open, to see sunlight streaming into his room from the window, birds singing happily outside on the branches. He was lying in bed, and it was morning. Turning his head to the side, he saw midnight blue hair across the fluffy white pillow, and soft pale skin, as Kanda slept on, oblivious to him. Allen sat up, raising a hand to his head. Was it a dream? He stopped, hearing a faint clinking. A silver cross necklace was hanging from his hand, the chain entangled in his fingers, metal glinting in the morning sunlight. It certainly hadn't been there the night before. Getting out of bed, he drew a jacket about him, flinching slightly when his bare foot encountered the cold floor, and went over to the window, sliding the glass panels open. A wind blew in, chilling his skin, and he closed his eyes against it.

_"Farewell, Allen kun."_ A midnight voice whispered in his mind, and was gone.

His fingers tightened about the cross in his hand. It was the last time he was Rhode after the great war. He wondered if Rhode knew about Kanda, as his lover turned in his sleep behind him. The metal was still cool to his touch.

_Farewell, Allen._

"Farewell, Rhode."

...

..

.

owari

A.N: Churned out within one hour. I guess its not too bad. Do leave a review, i'd appreciate it very much. ) I'm turning to Naruto now, so if you ever know Naruto or something just read them as well... i guess. xD


End file.
